


Distractions, Distractions

by stelliums



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Isa (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliums/pseuds/stelliums
Summary: Online university is stressful for Isa, and sometimes his partners don't help. Prompt oneshot for shaky-mayhemm, originally posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Axel/Isa/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Roxas/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Distractions, Distractions

Music blared out through the speakers. It drowned out every other noise - the rustle of trees and birdsong from outside of his window, the gentle scratching of pencil against paper, the tunes he had been humming from the playlist that he had put on to relax his mind. Unlike his partner, however, he had the decency to keep his taste to himself. His pencil tapped rapidly against the table in the faint hope that Axel would get the point without it being necessary to remove his headphones.

Isa had an assessment the following day; he had to finish this section before his body gave out. He picked up his coffee and took a long sip to drain the mug that Axel had given him. ‘No. 3 Dad’, imprinted with the tiny paw of their kitten. Calling the sphynx cat that was curled up on his bed ‘Turkey’ had been Roxas’s idea but Isa had become the kitten’s primary caretaker after Roxas. ‘No. 3 Dad’, indeed.

“Turn. That. Shit. Off.” He buried his fingers into his hair. His nails dug into his scalp. On the day that he needed to focus the most, he wouldn’t stand any distractions.

Isa barely heard Axel’s huffed reply from across the room. “Get over it!”

He rested his head on the desk in frustration. Axel had known him since they were kids; he should have understood by now that in order to study, in order to do anything right, he had to have some peace. Isa drowned out Axel’s music with his own, humming along to the familiar tunes.

A hand patted his shoulder. “Look, Ice, you’ve already aced the test. More studying will just wear you out.” Axel was trying to be understanding, he knew that, but sympathy wouldn’t guarantee him an A. “Isn’t that the playlist I made for you?”

“I always play it when I need to concentrate. It’s familiar.”

“Of course it is, I made that in junior year of high school! I should make you a new one sometime, maybe with Roxas.”

“Work on it now, then, and let me study.”

It was too loud to hear the door open and close or hear any other signifier of Roxas’s entrance until his arms were already around his neck. The scent of his cologne, less spicy than Axel’s, filled his senses. Isa had never been one to have a sweet tooth but the scent of vanilla from Roxas’s neck was nothing if not alluring.

“You’ve been sitting there since I went out. You need a break.” When he finally raised his head from the desk, Isa saw that Roxas had his arms crossed and a concerned look on his face. It was the kind of look that could guilt anyone into anything. He returned his gaze to the textbook and his notes as though he hadn’t heard him.

A weight pressed down on his lap. Roxas’s body shifted against him to reach the perfect position, straddling him so that his angelic-looking face blocked his view of the desk. “Just a short break, then I’ll leave you alone. I’ve barely seen you all day…”

His hands crept up over Isa’s chest and to his shoulders. He rubbed tiny circles into his shoulder blades – anyone who had seen him that day would have known how tense he was. Isa buried his head in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. Roxas’s sweet yet salty scent only continued to calm him.

He picked up the textbook and started to read, neglecting his notes. It was impossible to write with Roxas on his lap and almost harder to push him off once he had made himself comfortable. No wonder Turkey seemed to enjoy Roxas’s company the most. Like pet, like owner, after all.

Roxas’s fingers, warmed from being stuffed into his pockets while he had been outside, danced across his bare skin. He had forgotten when they had started to slip underneath his shirt. The words on the page had started to melt together and he had lost his place too many times to count. The friction of Roxas’s constant movement did nothing to help.

Perhaps his study session should be paused for now.


End file.
